The present invention relates to a spring manufacturing machine and more particularly, to a spring manufacturing machine equipped with two electric motors.
Recently, following the tendency to cost reduction and wide use of control units including numerical control devices, computers, etc., there has been developed in the field of spring manufacturing machines also, an arrangement which is provided with two electric motors, i.e. one motor for wire feeding and the other motor for operating tools such as coiling tools, cutting tools, etc., with the two motors being arranged to be controlled by a control unit, so as to replace the conventional arrangement in which the wire feeding and tool operation are effected by one motor.
The newly developed spring manufacturing machine of the above described type, however, still has disadvantages as follows. In the first place, for applying complicated processings to the springs, for example, in the case where front and rear ends of a spring are to be processed, it is necessary to frequently start or stop the wire feeding motor and the tool operating motor by the control unit, and therefore, predetermined response time is inevitably required for the starting and shutting down of the respective motors, with a consequent certain limitation to the number of springs to be produced per hour, thus making it difficult to manufacture springs on a large scale through mass-production. Secondary, since the conventional spring manufacturing machine includes a pair of upper and lower wire feeding rollers provided at one side of a vertical front wall, and also a required number of tool supporting members radially arranged on the front wall about a wire processing section (i.e. wire processing space) provided at the forward portion with respect to the feed-out direction of these wire feeding rollers, the front portion of the spring manufacturing machine, particularly, the portion thereof convenient for operations whereat an operator can readily watch the processings and easily manipulate the machine as he stands, has been undesirably blocked. Accordingly, the control unit could not be incorporated into the spring manufacturing machine, thus making it necessary to separately produce and dispose the control unit and the spring manufacturing machine for connection therebetween by a cord and the like. However, separate production and individual installation of the control unit and the spring manufacturing machine as described above not only results in cost increase, but requires an extra site for disposition of the control unit, thus presenting an obstacle to the effective utilization of the site of a factory.